Autographs of Love
by Rubik's Cubed
Summary: SpAqua slash. "Is not a kiss the very autograph of love?" -Henry Finck. Based on the lj 7 snogs challenge. 7 un-related one-shots with different themes, all containing a kiss.
1. Argument

Well, I've seen a lot of authors do this challenge, and I wanted to do it, too. So looked it up and started it, even though I don't have a lj account. Anyways, this is my first SpAqua, and though I love the couple, I'm not sure I did a good job writing them. Actually, I'm pretty sure I didn't. But, I'm trying to anyways. Hopefully, I'll get better with practice. Anyways, here it is.

Oh, btw: the theme here is argument.

* * *

"Where were you? Who were you with and what were you doing?" Aqualad fired rapidly at Speedy the moment he walked in the door. Speedy smirked as he answered. "I was out. Geez, what are you, my mom?"

Speedy's nonchalant attitude just served to further annoy the Atlantean. "No, I'm your boyfriend or have you forgotten?"

Aqualad's possessive tone was enough to snap Speedy out of his carefree attitude. Letting out a snort of disbelief, "As if. Even if I tried, I don't think you'd let me."

"Is that a confession?"

"Of what?" "That I've tried? I don't have enough space to even think about trying!"

Aqualad's eyes flashed dangerously and his voice rose an octave. "Oh, so you want more space? Fine. How's this for space? We're through!"

"Garth, don't do this." All trace of anger had left Speedy's voice, turning more into a gentle pleading than anything else. He swiftly closed the gap between the two and put an arm on Garth's shoulder in what he thought would be a calming gesture. But no sooner than they had made contact, Garth jerked out of reach.

Speedy's anger once again ignited, he couldn't help but erupt. "Ah, so the truth comes out! No wonder you never let me kiss you. Here I was, thinking you were trying to be all prudent and stuff, but really I just disgust you."

"That's insane, Roy. Do you even believe the bullshit that you spew?"

"Oh, bullshit is it?" His voice lowered in a conspiratorial manner. "Then prove it."

"Huh?"

"Guess the cat's got your tongue, then. He smirked. "Well, I've always thought it's better me than a cat." That being said, Speedy advanced on Aqualad's mouth, pressing their lips together, gently at first, then becoming more insistent, before pulling away.

"What'd you do that for?"

"What? Kiss you or stop kissing you?"

"Well, both I guess."

"So I don't disgust you?"

"Gods, no, Roy."

"And does this mean we're still together then?"

"Of course."

"Okay, so do you really want me to answer your questions?"

Aqualad blinked. His mind was a little preoccupied with the more recent events of the past. "What questions?"

"The questions that got us into this, uh, 'seemingly' heated discussion."

"Oh, yeah. Those questions." He thought for a moment before breaking out in a grin. "Nah, don't bother."

Speedy pretended to be offended. "What? After all that trouble and you don't even want to know?"

"Nah. The answer would probably bore me, anyways, and I can think of something much more entertaining to do."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I can forgive the barely veiled insult in there as long as this entertaining thing you have in mind is very entertaining."

"Trust me. It is," Aqualad said right before pulling Speedy in for a kiss.

Well, let me know what you think. I am completely aware that there are tons of things I could do better, so help me out and let me know in a review. Thanks to those of you who got this far...


	2. Milk

AN: I am ashamed to say that I have had this completed for at least a couple of months, but I was too lazy to post it. Oops. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, but most especially to ferretgirl for your tip, because I can see what you mean about it being rushed...and I hope this one's better.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. End of story.

Anyways, the theme for this chapter is Milk. I might've gone a bit cliche here, but I found it humorous...

* * *

Aqulad opened the fridge, surveying it's contents. There was only milk. And not very much of it, either. He sighed audibly, thinking he'd have to just make do with what he had. He began rummaging around in the cupboards, in search of a cup. So immersed in his task was he that he was not aware of Speedy's arrival, until he turned around to find Speedy unscrewing the cap to the milk. "Not _the_ milk," he thought, "_my_ milk." Out loud, he protested, "Hey! I was drinking that."

Speedy snorted, having to visibly hold back laughter. "You were drinking this?" he asked, the disbelief evident in his voice. Funny," he muttered, just loud enough for the indignant Atlantean to hear, "sure didn't seem like it."

Aqualad sputtered for a moment, before regaining his composure. "That's because I, unlike some people, have the common courtesy to use a cup."

Speedy smirked. "And what exactly is the point if I'm going to finish it, anyways? Besides, aren't I really saving someone from having to wash a cup?" Then, giving in to a childish whim, he added, "So who's the one with common courtesy now, fish brain?"  
The annoyed Atlantean let out a huff of breath. "Well, that is not the point. The point is you are drinking my milk."

"Hey, I don't see your name on it or anything. Although, I'm sure I could be persuaded to hand it over, you know" he said smiling suggestively, his eyebrows bouncing up and down.

Aqualad responded with a roll of his eyes. "Not happening, perv. Is that all you ever think about?"

"Nope. I think about my other needs, too. I need to eat and drink, something I'm sure you already know," he said, gesturing to the milk carton as he spoke.

"Come on, Roy. Just give it to me already," he pleaded.

"If you want it so bad, you can come get it," he playfully taunted, holding the milk carton tipped towards his mouth in a subtle threat to drink it. Aqualad strode over, with the intent on grabbing it, yet Speedy tipped the carton upside down before he could get there, effectively emptying the contents into his mouth, yet not swallowing. Just holding it in his mouth. Mouth open, head tilted back, he seemingly invited Aqualad to take it.

Aqualad looked at him, confused for a moment, before saying, "Hn. You expect me to drink that after it's been in your mouth. I don't know, but..." he faltered for a moment, before finding the right words, "you know me far too well," And with that said, Aqualad pressed his lips to Speedy's mouth , his tongue immediately probing Speedy's mouth for the milk he knew was there. He pulled away, a little short of breath, only after he knew all the milk was gone.

"Damn, you must have been thirsty," Speedy lightly joked.

Aqualad only smiled. "Nah, I just wanted to stick my tongue in your mouth," he said with the smallest trace of a smile, before walking away. And though Speedy couldn't tell whether he was joking or not, he decided he didn't care. Either way, he was glad.

* * *

So, all you brave souls who got this far, let me know what you think, or how I can improve next time. Thanks for reading.


	3. Rumor

Wow. I had almost given up hope on ever continuing this. But recently I've been going through all my old and unfinished shit and trying to hash it into something reasonable. And I realized how sadly discontinued this fic was. So I'm trying to finish it now, after all this time. Hope you like it.

This theme is rumor. And I don't own this.

* * *

"Is it true that you're gay, Aqualad?" Aqualad wasn't sure if the report had hit upon a bit of luck or if she actually knew something, "Rumor has it that you are." Though it seemed she'd just gotten lucky, this was still bad. Very bad. Aqualad knew they should have left the moment the police had arrived to arrest the man the Titans had apprehended.

Aqualad froze in the face of the microphone being thrust in his face. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny it, but he couldn't confirm it either. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't actually know if he was gay or not. Sure, he liked, really liked Speedy. But there had been no one before him and he suspected there would be none after him. So did liking one guy constitute being gay? Aqualad wasn't sure how these things worked. He wasn't attracted to all guys, after all. It really had nothing to do with the sex of the person. It was all about the personality (not that he could understand why, since Speedy could be kind of an arrogant jerk). Although he did have his moments. But all of that was beside the point. The point was that whoever had started these rumors was either making wild accusations or onto something.

He didn't worry about Speedy finding out. No, Speedy already knew, and if last night had been any indication, he clearly didn't mind. He more than didn't mind, he enjoyed it. No, what he was worried about was everyone else. Both he and Speedy were new to the whole dating another guy thing, so they'd agreed to take it slow. Slow meaning nobody would know. At least, not until they were more sure about this thing they had and where they were going with it. And now this.

Aqualad wasn't sure if he should deny it, acknowledge it, or just refuse to comment further. In a split second decision, he figured he'd just refuse to answer the question. "I don't see how it's any of your business. Who I sleep in a bed with is solely my decision. It doesn't affect you in any way. Now if you would so kindly leave me alone, I do have better things to do."

Not discouraged in the least, the reporter started following him, stringing along a slew of questions as she walked.

Speedy felt somewhat bad for Aqualad, since it was him the Atlantean was covering for. He would probably appreciate a bit of help. So Speedy walked up to the reporter, feigning surprise. "You mean Aqualad likes guys? That's weird, I never knew." Aqualad turned around in surprise at Speedy's statement and so stopped to watch.

The reporter pounced on what she thought was a golden opportunity. "Does it make you uncomfortable now that you know? Disgusted? Anything?"

Speedy looked at her with contempt. "I am not at all disgusted. See, theres this thing, you might have heard of it, it's called tolerance. I know it's a hard concept for someone like you to grasp, but do try to learn it. We're in the twenty-first century for fucks sake," he said, not caring at all about cursing on camera.

The reporter was obviously taken aback. She hadn't expected to be shown up like that. She was surprised when Speedy continued talking, "Come to think of it, there's another reason why I'm not disgusted with his being gay. It explains a lot too. The signs were there. I mean, I should have known he was gay, because," Speedy paused for a moment, so that when he spoke, he would generate as big as possible of a reaction out of this lady, whoever she was. It worked, because the reporter was practically falling over herself to hear what he had to say. He continued, "Because I'm his boyfriend."

The reporter practically fainted. "B-but, you- And him- It's not possible." Speedy was surprised she even managed to stammer that out. Not to mention, Aqualad's mouth was practically hitting the floor right now. He smiled at the next part of his plan, the part that hadn't been planned at all. The part he was making up on impulse. "And if you don't believe me, well believe this." And with that, he walked up to Aqualad, pulling him into an extremely intimate kiss.

When they broke away, Aqualad smiled. "But, we agreed and-" Speedy cut him off, "Are you complaining?"

"Of course not. It was just…unexpected."

Speedy laughed and held him close. "Oh and just so you know, you have to be my boyfriend now. After I just announced it and kissed you publicly, there's no way you can refuse."

"There's plenty of ways I can refuse," Aqualad teased. "But trust me, there's no way I would want to." Speedy laughed again and gave him a brief kiss on the lips before turning back to the reporter, who had apparently been rendered speechless. "So if you don't have any more questions, we'll be going now." With that, he threw his arm possessively around Aqualad's shoulders and they walked off to god-knows-where to do god-knows-what. Some questions are better left unsaid.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Maybe you could let me know what you think? Thanks for reading.


	4. Jealousy

Hmm, kinda shorter than I intended. I don't think I quite captured the emotions like I wanted to. But I tried, so sue me.

On second thought, don't sue me. Because I'm not claiming to own it.

* * *

They say love is an act of the will. Well, whoever 'they' was, Speedy thought they could go fuck themselves. They had obviously never been in love. If he could will his love towards whoever he wanted, he probably wouldn't be as angry as he was right now. Or maybe he wasn't angry so much as he was frustrated. At himself, at Aqualad, at whoever the fuck that guy was that Aqualad had gone out with.

It might not have been so bad if he still thought Aqualad was straight. At least then, he could blame his lack of a second x-chromosome for his failure, but as it was he had no excuse. When he'd admitted how he felt about Aqualad, he'd assumed the Atlantean's stammering of incomprehensible words were because he was straight. But if Aqualad were straight, then what the fuck was he doing on a date with some guy? The realization that Aqualad liked guys was extremely upsetting to Speedy. To him, it meant he could have had him if he'd been good enough. Or fast enough. Just how long had Aqualad been going out with this guy?

Speedy's thoughts were disrupted by the jingle of keys in a lock. When Aqualad stepped through the door, Speedy was already walking away. No use staying there and probably saying something stupid. But then Aqualad called him back. "Hey, um could we talk for a moment?"

Speedy almost said no out of spite, but immediately realized how immature that was. He chose instead to respond with, "Hm?"

Aqualad seemed anxious, awkward, unsure of what to say. "Look, Speedy, I'm sorry for not telling you. About being gay, about Jake. I wasn't sure how to tell you that I was into guys, but I'd never thought about you like that."

"So you and this Jake guy are dating, I guess. Are you exclusive?"

Aqualad shook his head and Speedy smiled. "Date me then." Before Aqualad could protest, Speedy jumped in again, "You said you weren't exclusive, so you're free to date. And I know you said you'd never thought of me like that. So start. If you do, who knows, you might be able to feel something more for me. Just give me a chance."

"Roy, I can't. It's not – simple like that."

Without warning, Speedy stepped up to Aqualad. Right as Aqualad realized that he could feel Speedy's breath on his lips, he soon felt Speedy's lips on them too. Speedy started out softly and began to press harder as he gained confidence that Aqualad wouldn't push him away. When he pulled away, he looked at Aqualad expectantly. "Tell me, without lying, that you didn't like that."

Aqualad looked down, "Roy, I'm sorry. I'm not saying I didn't like it. It's just – I shouldn't have let it happen. I tried to tell you, but me and Jake – we're not exclusive, not yet, but I'd like us to be. I like him a lot. I'm so sorry, really I am."

Speedy looked crushed, and Aqualad really did feel horrible. "Oh," Speedy choked out, unable to pass the wave of jealousy that took hold ahold of him. "If, um if things don't work out, well, I'll be here, ya know?" Much as it pained him, Speedy wished him good luck and made his exit. There was nothing left to do but hope that one day, maybe, he'd get his chance. And in the meantime, regret like hell he hadn't been the one to hook Garth.

* * *

Let me know what you think, if you wish. Hope you liked.


End file.
